


If the Spirit Possessing Your Body Has a Quirk, Does That Mean You Have Two Quirks?

by manganeko96



Series: Cards and Quirks [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Heart of the Cards, Historical References, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Possession, Saving the World Through the Power of Friendship, Shadow Games are the Pharaoh's Quirk, Very Slight Mention of Actual Cardgames, Yami no Game | Shadow Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manganeko96/pseuds/manganeko96
Summary: Kaminari Denki did not sign up for this. If he had known solving the weird puzzle would lead to blackouts, voices in his head, accidental illegal activities, and a destiny thousands of years in the making, he would have left the darn thing in the attic.Oh well, at least it can't get any worse, right?Right?





	1. Do Puzzles Usually Glow?

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumblr and my intense love for my son Kaminari. Based off the tumblr posts by Selphi: https://selephi.tumblr.com/post/177324755042/tomo-bon-i-love-pikachu-boy-from-boku-no-yugioh  
> https://selephi.tumblr.com/post/177534824180/more-bnha-x-yugioh-crossover-jealousy-isnt-a

The soft clinking of metal echoes throughout the bedroom. Denki continues to mindlessly work on the strange puzzle he found in an abandoned box in his attic back home. A few pieces successfully click together, but it is difficult to make out what the final shape will be.

“Damn,” Denki muttered to himself, “I didn’t think a puzzle would be so difficult to figure out.” He sighs, returning the pieces to the box and setting the puzzle on his desk. Reaching into the box, Denki retrieves the other items left to collect dust. There wasn’t much else besides some books on ancient Egypt and a deck of the strangest playing cards he’d ever seen. He started to flip through the cards, trying to figure out what kind of game it was. Whatever it was, it seemed complicated, but Denki was determined to figure it out at some point. Any game with cool monsters had to be pretty kickass! Maybe he could try to add in some of his old Pokemon cards too. The games were probably similar enough, right?

“Wonder why this stuff was in the attic in the first place,” Denki mused. He took another look at the puzzle pieces and decided to try to fit at least a couple more pieces tonight. Heck, he could probably sneak it into class if he was careful enough. Keeping his hands busy helped him focus better anyway. Tinkering with the pieces once again, Denki missed the faint glow of one piece in the box.

* * *

“Would you stop whatever it is you’re doing? That stupid clinking is driving me crazy, idiot!” Jirou hissed.

“I’ve only got a few more pieces left,” Denki whispered back. He shifted his gaze to Aizawa, checking if it was safe to continue. Seeing that the teacher hadn’t noticed, Denki resumed his tinkering. Soon the lesson was finished and the class was dismissed for lunch.

“I don’t know what that is, but you’ve been working on it all morning,” Kirishima commented, studying the puzzle. “So far, it looks pretty cool, though!”

“I’m not really sure what it’s supposed to be. I found it in an old box in the attic with some other stuff. It looks like there’s some sort of writing on the box, but I hell if I could read it. Wish I knew what it said,” Denki said, not looking up from the puzzle.

“I’m surprised. I’d have thought you were too much of an idiot to figure out something this complex,” Jirou teased. She swiped one of the pieces from the box. “This eye makes it look creepy. Never took you for the type to like the occult. Figured that was more Tokoyami’s thing.”

“I think it’s Egyptian. There were some books on ancient Egypt in the box,” Denki responded, grabbing the piece back from Jirou.

“What if it’s cursed?” Ashido asked. “Maybe it’s from an old tomb! And if you finish it, you die!” She wiggled her fingers menacingly.

“Would you losers shut up? I’m trying to eat hear!” Bakugou growled. “Who cares about that dunce’s stupid shit anyway?”

“See, this is why no one like you, ‘Kacchan,’” Denki said rolling his eyes. “You have a shitty attitude and it just keeps getting worse.”

“DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!” Bakugou screamed, lunging across the table. Kirishima grabbed Bakugou, restraining him.

“Hey guys, I think lunch is over, so we should probably head back to class,” Kirishima struggled to say, trying to keep a grip on a very angry Bakugou.

“I wonder what we’re doing for Heroics today?” Sero wondered. Denki tuned out the rest of the conversation, focusing on the puzzle. There were only a few more pieces left!

“Hey! Kaminari! Were you even listening?” Denki was snapped out of his thoughts by Jirou  punching him.

“Ow! What was that for?” Denki moaned, rubbing his arm.

“We’re going off campus for a ‘Trial of Rescue,’” Sero explained. “Everyone is getting on the buses now.”

“We’re going off campus? This should be interesting!” Denki was excited. They didn't get to leave campus often. He followed the others onto the bus, absentmindedly fiddling with the almost completed puzzle. As more pieces fit together, the eye started to glow faintly.

* * *

No one could have predicted what happened next.

“What are villains doing here? I thought UA was like, impossible to infiltrate!” Denki was panicking now. His classmates were split up and cornered by villains, and he could feel himself approaching his limit. Denki searched for something he could use as a weapon. Remembering the puzzle, he slipped it out of his pocket.

“Only one piece left. I could probably throw this. It’s a pyramid, and made of metal. Not the best weapon, but it’ll have to do,” Denki muttered to himself. “I just wish I was strong enough to protect my friends!” Picking up the last piece of the puzzle, the eye, he slid it in place.

Everything faded to black.


	2. Has Our Friend Always Been So Creepy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pharaoh makes an appearance! You know what that means? SHADOW GAME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so motivated, I wrote another chapter. This one is almost twice as long. I also added a secon story to the series with deleted scenes and extras. The original draft for the shadow game is there. It was actually a LOT worse in my original draft. I toned it down a bit :3

Waking up to complete chaos is not normal. Then again, forgetting everything about himself except the fact that he was a pharaoh is also pretty unusual. Nonetheless, the spirit was awake. His host body was strange. It felt jittery and warm, like some sort of buzzing. The spirit pushed those feeling aside, choosing to focus on the current situation. He seemed to be in a rocky area, but he could see other areas nearby. Everywhere he looked, some sort of battle was taking place. The spirit searched his host body for something that could be used as a weapon. However, before he could find anything, he was grabbed by his clothing and suspended.

“Try anything and I’ll kill him!” the person restraining him warns. This plebeian is trying to threaten him? That won’t do at all. He slips out of his jacket before his kidnapper could react and turns to face the person. At least, he thought it was a person. His kidnapper resembles a spirit more than a person in his opinion.

“How about we play a little game?” the spirit asked, sneering. The puzzle flashed and shadows surrounded the area. “The shadows will be our witness. This is a shadow game! Whoever loses will be subject to a penalty game. So… Let’s play!”

* * *

Kyoka wasn’t sure what just happened. One moment Kaminari looked to be out of options, surrounded by villains and hiding behind a rock. The next moment, there was a flash of light and he was captured by the electricity quirk villain. She and Yaoyorozu surrendered, worried for Kaminari’s safety, but he slipped out of the villains grasp. However, Kaminari seemed… different. His voice was lower and his glare seemed unnatural. She heard him mention a game before they were plunged into darkness.

“What’s going on with Kaminari? His quirk is electricity,” Kyoka whispered. “What is all this?”

“I’m not sure. We need to stay on guard. One of the villains may have done something to him,” Yaoyorozu responded. Both girls took a few steps back, keeping Kaminari and the villains in sight.

“It’s almost like he’s a different person,” Kyoka noted. Was this really the same Kaminari? The guy she knew was a bit of a goofball, but still a good guy. The Kaminari in front of her was cold. He seemed dark, like the very shadows surrounding them. Kyoka strained to hear what this Kaminari was saying.

“Can you hear anything?” Yaoyorozu was shifting ever so slowly, trying not to draw attention to her movements.

“Kaminari isn’t making any sense. What’s a ‘shadow game?’” Kyoka never got her answer. The shadows around them seemed to lash out, as if they were alive. The darkness grew deeper until they could barely make out what was happening. Kyoka leaned in closer to Yaoyorozu, standing on guard and waiting for what would happen next.

* * *

“The game is simple. It needs to be for someone of your intellect,” the spirit jeered. “I'm sure you're familiar with janken?”

“You want to play a children's game? Why should I? What's stopping me from killing you right now?” the villain demanded.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” the spirit warned. The shadows are restless after being sealed for so many years. They also don't take too kindly to cheaters, so good luck.” The spirit smirked, standing by the cliffs edge to face his opponent.

“Fine, I'll humor you before killing you and your hero wannabe classmates.” The villain raised a fist and the game began.

“Let's start. Rock, paper, scissor-” The spirit was cut off by the villain shoving him over the cliff side.

“I guess paper wins!” the villain called, laughing at the kids demise. “You kids are way too trusting!”

“Is that so?” The villain flinches, turning his head to see the kid he thought he'd killed. “Too bad for you, I chose scissors. I warned you, the shadows don't like cheaters. PENALTY GAME! ELECTRIC CHAIR!” The spirit pointed his scissors hand directly at the villain.

“Are you stupid kid? Electricity isn't gonna do shit!” The villains laughter turned to screams as the he felt his muscles start to spasm. He lost control of his body and fainted, hitting the ground hard enough to shake the cliff.

“You may have thought your quirk could save you, but your body is still human, even if it is slightly more resistant,” the spirit said, leaving his victim on the ground.. None of the other villains moved.

“Don't worry. He's still alive, for now,” the spirit assured the other villains. “Now tell me, where is your leader?”

* * *

“Holy shit. That can't be Kaminari. It just can't be,” Jirou muttered, her entire body shaking.

Momo felt sick. She hadn't been able to see or hear anything until Kaminari, or whoever that was, shouted about a penalty game. There's no way he was actually going to kill the guy, right?

“It was janken. I heard him say the game was janken, but I just don’t get it…” Jirou trailed off, staring at Kaminari.

Momo saw the villain laying on the ground. His chest was barely rising and his body was covered in singe marks. It looked like he was victim of a lightning strike.

“Where is your leader,” Kaminari asked. No, not the Kaminari she knew. This twisted dark caricature of her classmate was demanding to see the leader. Momo was shaking. What could have possibly happened to him?

Before anything else could happen, a flash of light appeared again. When her vision cleared, Momo saw Kaminari’s unconscious body laying face down on the ground. She and Jirou ran over to him, turning his body over.

“The pro heroes are here,” Jirou told her. Momo nodded, still trying to wrap her head around what happened. Kaminari had an electronic quirk. No one could possibly have more than one quirk, right? She wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

When Denki woke up, he found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Sitting up, he surveyed his surroundings.

“Where am I?” Denki wondered.

“You're in the infirmary at UA. You have a lot of explaining to do, Kaminari Denki.”

“Sensei! You surprised me! Is everyone alright? I passed out and don't remember anything.”

Nedzu hopped from the chair to the bed and looked Denki in the eyes. “What do you last remember?”

“Well, I was hiding behind a rock, trying to find something to use as a weapon. After that, everything is blank,” Denki recounted. “Sensei, what happened?”

“So you don't remember challenging one of the villains and shocking him into a coma?” Nedzu asked, tilting his head slightly.

“I swear, Sensei, I don’t remember anything. I’m just as confused as you are,” Denki admitted.

“I believe you. Officer Tsukauchi confirmed that you were telling the truth.” A plain looking man stepped into view.

“Kaminari, you may be under the effect of an unknown quirk. Just in case, we are going to be monitoring you for the next few weeks to make sure the quirk is no longer affecting you,” the officer explained. “We informed your parents of the situation. They will be reporting to us.”

“I… I understand. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused.” Denki clenched the blanket in his fists, fighting to hold back tears. How could he let himself fall victim to some sort of mind control quirk so easily?

“Don't apologise. You couldn't help it. We just need to keep you under supervision until we an be sure the quirk has no lingering adverse effects.”

“The others! Are they alright?” Denki asked again.

“Don’t worry about your classmates. They’re fine. You were the one we were worried about. Physical injuries are much easier to treat than mental attacks,” Nedzu told him.

“As long as they are ok, then I’m fine,” Denki replied. However, a small part of him wonders what could have happened. Though he would never admit it, Denki was scared. He picked up the puzzle from the table beside the bed and wondered.


	3. If You Forfeit a Shadow Game, Do You Still Suffer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor decisions are made, dreams are a thing, and Denki channels his inner Midoriya. The sports festival is finally here! What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Alt chapter title: Dank Memes and Broken Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is kicking my butt, Hurricane Florence destroyed my house, and my grandma is in the hospital. Sorry it's late, hope you enjoy.

After the events of USJ, Denki was relieved to return to classes, for once. School work and training were a welcome reprieve after the stress of battling actual villains, not to mention Denki’s worries about the hole in his memories.

“Hey Jirou, can you tell me anything that happened at USJ? I don’t remember anything after hiding behind the rock.”

Jirou avoided looking at him directly. “It was… unsettling. I couldn’t see most of what happened, but it was like you were a different person.”

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Denki confessed. “From what the teachers have told me, it was like I had a second quirk.”

Jirou poked her earphones together shifting her stance. “Whatever happened, you saved Yaoyorozu and me. So I wanted to thank you,” Jirou replied, blushing slightly.

Denki grinned. “Well, it’s good to know I didn’t completely screw up. I was worried you were gonna avoid me or something.”

“No way,” Jirou assured, smirking. “Who else would I make fun of? Class would be boring without you, even if your tinkering was driving me crazy. Speaking of, I’m digging the pendant.” Jirou gestured to the completed puzzle hanging around Denki’s neck.

“Yeah, I finished it during USJ. Thought if I threw it hard enough, I could distract one of the villains,” Denki said. “Turns out, completing it provided a better distraction than I could have hoped for.” He ran his fingers across the smooth metal. He had too many questions and only one way to find any answers.

* * *

 

“Okay, I know something happened during USJ, but I don’t know what,” Denki mumbled to himself. “Is it only triggered when I short circuit? Would this spirit take over when I’m unconscious? Depending on the reason I’m unconscious, my body may prevent the spirit from gaining consciousness as well.” Denki paced around his room, running a hand through his hair. “If I keep this up, my mumbling will rival Midoriya’s.”

Denki sighed, flopping onto his bed. If this spirit was connected to his mental state, maybe meditation will help. Denki closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He sat there in silence for several minutes before throwing his arms up in frustration.

“This isn’t working! I don’t know anything about meditation! Maybe I should just short myself out and hope to get a better idea of this spirit in me,” Denki groaned. As much as he hated overusing his quirk, he needed to know more about this spirit. He grabbed the anti-static tarp from his closet and wrapped himself in it.

“I haven’t had to use this since I was first learning to control my quirk, so I hope it still works.” Denki closed his eyes and released his control over his quirk. Electricity discharged from his body rapidly, the familiar feeling of static overload clouding his mind. His ears started ringing and his vision slightly blurred. Denki caught a glimpse of something… A flash of another person. His last thought before passing out was wondering why he was hallucinating a middle eastern teenage boy.

When Denki woke up, he was sitting at his desk, cards spread out on the surface. “There has got to be a better way of doing this,” Denki moaned, rubbing his eyes. Leaning back in his chair, he pondered what he saw. The spirit, and it had to be a spirit, was a teenage boy about his age. The spirit’s hair had a similar style to Denki’s own, though Denki’s was longer and a bit more tame. The spirit’s hair coloring was inverse to Denki’s own hair: dark hair with streaks of blond. The spirit was a lot shorter than Denki, and his complexion was much darker. Denki stacked the cards up and put them in a drawer, reaching for a notebook and pen.

“Well, if I’m going to copy Midoriya, I may as well go all out,” Denki chuckled. He flipped the notebook open and labeled the top of the page “Spirit.” Denki listed all his observations about this mysterious spirit and how the possession seemed to work.

* * *

 

Denki jerked awake, gasping for breath. “ What the hell was that?” The dream he had wasn't normal. He couldn't remember much, but he did recall flashes of visions. It felt familiar, Luke a distant memory, but Denki knew that couldn't be right.

Denki checked the time and pulled out his notebook. He scribbled an entry and tried to fall back asleep.

_Dreams:_

_Tonight I dreamt of the desert…_

~~~

The dreams continued. Almost every night, Denki would experience different visions, brief and cycling continuously. Waking up each morning, Denki scribbled down as many of these flashes he could remember.

_I was standing in the dessert again…_

_This time, I was practicing archery…_

_I saw rows of stone tablets…_

_I was speaking to a familiar looking priest…_

Several people Denki remembered in these flashes made multiple appearances. There was a priest of some sort with a strangely familiar face, an older man that seemed to be an advisor of sorts, a girl who Denki could swear he'd seen before, and so on. Maybe this was the spirit's way of trying to communicate? Denki hadn't tried contacting the spirit again, instead focusing on the upcoming sports festival. The last thing he needed was the spirit to take over in front of thousands of viewers.

“If I keep this up, Midoriya really will have competition,” Denki said, reviewing his plan for the sports festival. “With this many contingency plans, I'm starting to think I'm paranoid.” Then again, Denki had been seeing a glimpse of something in his peripheral sight. Every time he turned to get a better look, there was nothing there. Like he really needed the added anxiety.

* * *

 

“I can do this,” Denki chanted, psyching himself up. “I've been training. I just have to keep a handle on my quirk. If I have to face anyone one on one, I just have to go all out to end the match as quickly as possible.” Denki pumped his fists and grinned. “Let's do this!”

Denki joined his classmates and the other students in the arena, chatting amicably with his friends. Bakugou gave an… inspiring speech, and the first even began. The race was no problem, and Denki didn't have to use his quirk too much. Heck, the second round was a success as well, even if Todoroki was acting a bit weird. Then again, the guy still teamed up with him and worked well with everyone, so it must not have been a huge problem.

The third event was when trouble began. Denki was going against a girl from class 1-B. She was cute, and normally he'd want to ask her out, bit he was more worried about the spirit possessing him if the fight lasted too long. After Present Mic's introductions of both combatants, Denki took a deep breath and clenched his fists, charging for his attack.

“I'm sorry, but I need to end this as quickly as I can,” Denki told her. He released the electricity he'd been charging in a giant blast. The power he poured into his attack should have been enough to take care of Ibara. When he opened his eyes, Denki saw the field covered in vines.

“Shit!” Denki cries out as the vines wrapped around him. He struggled to let off another charge, but felt himself reaching his limit. The familiar sensation of losing control returned, as much as Denki struggled against it. Inevitably, he couldn't hold back the transformation.

* * *

Shiozaki was disappointed. She didn't know what she expected from Kaminari, but she didn't want the fight to end this quickly.

“Kaminari, you were mistaken to assume you could win against me. My faith has shielded me,” she explained. As she prepared to end the match, the atmosphere changed. Was this the presence she'd heard rumors about? Kaminari's entire attitude shifted.

“Before you end this so quickly, I have a proposal for you,” Kaminari said calmly. “You claim your faith saved you. How would you like to put your faith to the test in a game?”

Shiozaki smiled. “A test of faith? How could I refuse? I accept your challenge, Spirit.” She would show this spirit the light and allow him to pass on.

“I think Senet would be a fitting match, don't you agree?” The spirit was smirking at her.

“I couldn't have picked a more appropriate game. Let us begin.”

* * *

The spirit found himself in the middle of a fight once again. However, this match was not nearly as deadly as the previous one. While he didn't need to challenge her to a Shadow Game, he couldn't help but feel protective over his host. Kaminari Denki was interesting. He recorded his dreams, which the spirit thought might be connected to his memories and tried to get in contact with him again. The spirit admired his perseverance and wanted to help him succeed. With each passing day, he felt their connection grows stronger.

The girl in front of him claimed her faith served her. He knew he had to challenge her to Senet. Somehow, he knew he played this get before, but didn't remember why. Still, he released the shadows into the arena and the board materialized in front of them.

“Our souls act as our game pieces. In this Shadow Game, the one who reaches the end first wins. If you lose or try to cheat, your soul shall be judged by Anubis himself. Game start!”

* * *

Denki felt different than the usual affects going over his watt limit left him feeling. It almost felt like he was floating, yet asleep. He could hear voices faintly, but as much as he strained to hear, he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Denki sighed, wondering what could have caused this change. He didn't black out, bit he wasn't exactly conscious either. It was a struggle to even find the strength to open his eyes.

“Wake up!” He heard his thoughts echoing in the darkness. “Wake up! You can't let that spirit hurt another student. Ibari could die!” Denki continued to struggle to open his eyes.

“Why can't I move? What good am I as a hero if I can't even save one person? WAKE UP!” With the final mental cry, Denki finally opened his eyes. Yet what he saw only confused him more

“Is that… me?” He looked down at “himself” fighting Ibari in some strange board game. “I have to stop him! Who knows what will happen if he wins!”

To Denki's surprise, the spirit looked at him, eyes wide in shock.

“How?” The spirit looked distressed. “Why is your soul-”

“You can hear me? Good. Listen up! I don't care who you are, but I'm not just going to sit aside and watch you hurt any students! I will force control myself if I have to!” Denki hoped the spirit didn't call his bluff. Denki was just as confused as the spirit.

“As long as her soul is as pure as she claims it to be, no harm shall come to her,” the spirit tried to explain.

“I don't care!” Denki shouted. “You need to forfeit now!”

The spirit hesitated. “If that is what you truly want, than I will surrender.” The spirit turned back to the game board. Both Ibara and the spirit we're nearly at the end.

“I surrender. You really were a formidable opponent. I hope we can play again in the future, without such high stakes.” The spirit turned and walked out of the ring. The shadows cleared, revealing the spirit out of bounds and Ibara looking stunned.

“Ibara Shiozaki advances to the next round!” Present Mic announced.

Ibara walked over to the spirit and bowed slightly. “Thank you for an honorable match. It would be my pleasure to face you again.”

The spirit made his way inside and sat down. Denki was still floating somehow.

“Why are you doing this?” Denki asked.

“Doing what?” The spirit tilted his head, puzzled.

“You know what! Whenever I'm about to go into my idiot mode, you take over! And your weird shadow magic quirk is dangerous! So why me? Why are you possessing me?”

The spirit was silent. “You completed the puzzle. My soul was locked inside for over 3000 years. I was… I was just trying to help you.”

“Help me? Is that it? I want to be a hero, and your idea of justice isn't mine. If you really want to 'help,’ we're going to have to set some things straight.”

The spirit nodded.  “The last thing I wanted to do was cause you harm. I only wanted to offer you my power in times of need. I didn't expect to have this kind of affect.”

“Do you mean the weird dreams? Yeah, those are confusing, but if we're going to be stuck together, we have to make this work, both of us together as one. You're like my shadow… my Yami.”

“Yami?” the spirit questioned. “I don't understand. I am darkness?”

Denki shook his head. “Not necessarily. You're like my darkness. You're the one who's willing to take any measures to save people, even if it means hurting yourself or others. Heroes have to fight villains every day. Some fights are worse than others. You're my Yami, my willingness to help no matter the cost.”

“Yami…” the spirit muttered. “I like that. Until we can recover my real name, you should call me Yami.”

“Alright, Yami,” Denki replied grinning. “I still want to take my body back now.”

“Of course,” Yami answered, surrendering control to Denki. The feeling of entering his body again was strange. It was sort of like diving into a swimming pool filled with gelatin. It was fluid, yet a strange bit of resistance.

“That's better,” Denki said, rubbing his shoulder.

“Are you injured?”

Denki yelped, looking up. A strange transparent image of a person was floating in the air beside him.

“Yami?” Denki exclaimed. “I can see you!” Yami looked similar to the brief image he recalled seeing when trying to contact the spirit a second time. However, this time he was wearing a UA sports uniform identical to Denki's.

“I suppose our connection is strong enough for you to see me and communicate with me,” Yami mused. “This could benefit us.”

“Hold the phone!” Denki interjected. “I don't want you taking control whenever. I mean, it's ok if I'm in trouble, but it's still my body. Even if you are kind of part of me, you can't force control. It's similar to Tokoyami and Dark Shadow.”

“Come again?” Yami looked confused again.

“The kid with the bird head,” Denki clarified.

“Oh. I was wondering about him. He resembles Thoth.”

Denki stared. “Did you… did you really… did you really just call Tokoyami a thot?” Denki burst out laughing.

“I don't get it,” Yami said. “Why are you laughing?” Denki simply laughed harder.

“Yami, I have a feeling this will be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti static tarps are used to cover machinery to help absorb any electricity they might release.
> 
> Senet is an ancient Egyptian board game played between two people or one person again a soul from the afterlife (I think).
> 
> Thoth is an Egyptian good with a black bird head. I'm so sorry for the terrible joke, yet I regret nothing.


	4. If You Speak a Dead Language, Is It Still Dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki and Yami talk about memories. Also, Yami was trained in Egyptian warfare and combat like any other pharaoh, and you can fight me.  
> Denki likes history, languages, and literature (but only certain parts of these) and you can pry this headcanon out of my cold dead hands.

“Okay, so I know you said you lost your memories, but to what extent?”

“What do you mean?”

“Shouldn’t you have some degree of muscle memory? Or maybe certain foods you like? Things that even losing your memory couldn’t change.”

“You did mention having dreams. I believe those may be pieces of my memory. Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation.”

“You’re Egyptian, that’s for sure. I remember pyramids and sand. So much sand.” Denki picked up one of the books he found with the puzzle. “I was skimming through these books to try to figure some more stuff out.”

“Did you find anything helpful? I want to assist you in any way I can,” Yami responded.

“Unless you can pick up a bow somewhere, not really.”

“A bow?”

“Yeah, archery is a recurring memory. Apparently, it was the weapon of choice for ancient Egyptians.”

“You think muscle memory would work? Even though it's your body?” Yami asked.

Denki shrugged. “I don't see why not. It's like riding a bike, you never really forget, or something like that.”

“A bike? I don't believe I've seen that animal before. Could it be native to this country only? Or a product of this strange future?”

“Right. Ancient Pharaoh, no memories, no concept of modern inventions.”

“Excuse you,” Yami scoffed, slightly offended.

“How do you even know Japanese anyway? Shouldn't you be speaking Egyptian or something? How can we understand each other?”

Yami looked confused. “We are speaking Egyptian. Didn't you notice?”

“... What? Are you serious? You didn't think to tell me sooner?”

“I thought you knew,” Yami defended, crossing his arms.

“It's a dead language for a reason! No one speaks it! The closest you could probably get is Arabic, but languages change. I mean, we use hiragana and kanji instead of man’yōgana.”

“You seem to know a lot about languages,” Yami commented.

Denki rolled his eyes. “Yeah, literature is the only thing I liked about school. You need to know about Old Japanese to appreciate the classics.”

Yami continued to study Denki. Denki flushed, growing uncomfortable with the increased attention. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“Forgive me, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable,” Yami said. “I was wondering though… After seeing your performance in you apprenticeship and the subsequent exam, I would-”

Denki glared at him. “I know I screwed up the exam, but the internship was fine! Are you gonna lecture me? I already heard it from Aizawa.”

“No, I wanted to propose a deal. If we are ever in a dangerous situation, I’d like your permission to take over if needed. Instead of gaining control after you use your lightning, I would take control while you remain conscious.”

Denki tilted his head, face twisted in confusion. “Why would you want to do that?”

“I believe I could offer you ranged capabilities if you request a bow to be made. The flashes of my memories I can recall seem… violent, suggesting that I have some degree of martial ability.”

“Alright, fine. But as soon as I want control, you have to give it to me, deal?”

Yami grinned, holding out a hand. “We have a deal.”

Denki stared at Yami’s hand. “I, uh, I’m not sure if I can actually touch you.” Denki went to grab the hand, but only felt air.

“The sentiment is still there, partner,” Yami assured, grinning at Denki. “There is one thing I would also like to do.”

“And what’s that?”

“I would like to participate in school.”

* * *

“Kaminari? Why are you visiting the support course?”

"Oh! Hey Midoriya! I'm uh... Asking about a new weapon," Denki responded nervously.

Midoriya's eyes lit up. "Really? What sort of weapon? Maybe something to help act as a conductor for your lightning? Or perhaps you want to try to help concentrate your power... A compressor of some sort? Or maybe an aiming mechanism..." Midoriya started to trail off, mumbling about the different possibilities.

"No, nothing like that!" Denki said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm trying to commission a bow."

Midoriya stopped mid ramble. "Like a staff of some sort? That might be useful in close quarters..."

"No, a bow like archery. Bow and arrows? A... friend recommended it actually. Said I should have an option for long distance combat."

"Are you sure that's the best idea? Archery can be difficult, especially if you've never used a bow before. You don't have to be a distance fighter. You're already good at close and mid-range combat." Midoriya looked a bit worried. "Is this about what happened at the sports festival?"

Denki winced at the reminder of his poor planning. He hated that Yami had to bail him out once again. "It's... well... I mean... Not really? I just wanted to be a more versatile hero. Besides, my friend is going to help me out with archery. He's been practicing for years."

"If you're sure about it, then go for it, Kaminari!" Midoriya flashed him a wide grin, rivaling All-Might's own trademark smile.

"Thanks Midoriya! Your support really means a lot to me. I'll be sure to take your advice."

Denki watched as Midoriya went to speak with the pink haired... eccentric girl from the sports festival.

"You know, some of his ideas may be worth looking into. An aiming device might help, as well as something that could allow you to compress your electricity," Denki heard Yami say. "It could help with capturing a target, maybe creating an electrified field of some sort."

"I'll ask about that later. For now, let's just focus on your weapon. They said it should be finished after school. Want to practice a the shooting range?" Denki whispered.

He could practically feel Yami's excitement, like a warm feeling in his chest. "I look forward to it," Yami responded happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my library internship. I also kind of hate this chapter. It is so short and it took forever to figure out. Sorry to the five people reading this. At least we get some Midoriya and Denki interaction! Also, support weapons!  
> (Who else wants to see Yami try out modern schooling?)
> 
> Man’yōgana was the first kana system. It's an ancient writing style dating back to the Nara period.


End file.
